A perfect ring (EN)
by Bebec
Summary: In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep... as was an angel. One-Shot/Challenge with a picture. How I imagine the events of genesis 1;4.


**Author's notes:**

_Totally unplanned. I was bored last Sunday (didn't to write my WIPs or anything of the sort) and here came the challenge-pictured proposed by _**Luthien.**_ X) An hour, a picture, an idea of beginning and it was done! So thank you Lulu and thank you too _**Nanthana**_, for having proposed the challenge on discord. And a huge one for my beta _**Kay_Kay**_, you're a flash writer & beta! :3_

_The picture is on the upper left._

_I wrote it by listening to _"Horizon zero dawn - soundtrack".

_As for the subject, this is how I imagine the events related in Genesis 1;4 X)_

* * *

**A PERFECT RING**

* * *

It's a ring.

Circular.

How else could it be described? The curve starts and never ends, it starts again, follows its curve and follows it again. It makes his head spin sometimes.

Circular.

Curved.

And yet, its name is.._. Earth?_

"Earth..."

Saying it out loud doesn't help. The pronunciation is as raw as the terminology used to describe this blue curve. It's blue, it's starting to be. The requested - rather, ordered - floods seep in the furrows of the earth, of this 'Earth'. Great expanses are planned, expected for the future, but they will never equal the skies', _his_ skies.

There are those from Earth, there are his own; higher, vaster. Those that he fills with his presence, entity by entity.

However, he put his work on hold, occupied with the study of the curved form below, a vain attempt of understanding. He has flown around it; once, twice, more than enough to get bored.

"Earth."

Earth.

This word is harsh for the sight she gives; so bright, blue, brown.

A little of everything, of too much for this all new world. It requires too much work from his siblings who do their utmost to turn it into something perfect, up to the Ruler's expectations. It requires time and care; he doesn't exhaust himself that much for his creations, there are already so many of them around it. Hundreds overlook it, surround it...

… and some even go through it.

This is one of the things he particularly likes, when one of his creations confronts one of His.

One on one.

Light goes through it, tests it in a sparkling line.

Sitting on a rocky overhang of this curve, he watched his light brushing it, crashing into some parts of it without it being disturbed or radically changed. Worse than that, his light helps it in its transformation, in its rush towards perfection. He can't indeed deny the beauty that appears from the craters, the swarm of lights falling through its celestial expanse like anywhere else.

This observation annoys him, he comes to stop approaching it for a while, convinced deep down that it cannot be perfect, not by using him against his will.

Then he continues his work, for it is the only one that matters right now.

Billions of other entities follow, far from its coarse form.

Several of his siblings come to disturb him, worried about his behaviour, worried that he keeps his distance from the centre of the universe.

Centre, ring, circular.

"I don't want to hear about it," he replies, turning to his light in action, focused on his task.

Some of them are more insistent than others, but all eventually leave him to his remoteness. To his questioning.

Earth.

Earth.

He stays at the very end of the celestial vastness, the cosmos, the void.

He stays away, even after his work is done.

Time passes and satisfaction is no longer enough to keep his mind busy, to keep this ring away that spins and spins again.

Earth.

He thinks about it, always comes back to this ring that turns to perfection. He thinks of his Light, this ring; together.

He thinks, thinks, thinks, thinks...

It's _not_ perfect.

It never will be, it can't be, not without him. He shouldn't, though. He hasn't asked him for anything of the kind, what he's doing here goes beyond orders, his siblings' commands, beyond any approval. But he doesn't approve this search for perfection either, not coming from this curve.

He goes back to work; for himself this time. This one single time.

A single entity, born of his Light, the most vivid, the deepest that he manages to knead. He sculpts it, makes it 'ring' as well - a wink to the other absurd one. Its hue doesn't dim like the others after he finished, out of breath from the effort. However, they are all do, victims of the intentional and essential separation of their first source.

It's not as pale as the others.

Its hue reminds him his brother, Michael's hair.

It's far _more_ deeper.

It gives him warmth, power, something similar to what lies deep inside him. This entity is the perfect reproduction of it.

Soon, his family will become aware of this unexpected addition to the established order. He's accused of negligence, insubordination.

Maybe.

But he's right.

_This_ ring is perfect.

He has proven his point.

"Let it be."

His voice silences all the others**. ** He doesn't sound disappointed, nor angry as he thought He would be. His voice sounds satisfied, He does appreciate his work. He then feels the same warmth inside him as the one he has just created, a lovely sensation.

"Let there be Light!" commands his Father.

And there was Light.

Placed alongside this now perfect Earth, by his unintentional support.

Two curves, one blue, one of fire.

One gravitates around the other and continues this endless circle.

He feels annoyed for a while, but then comes a day when he finally feels satisfied with this unexpected association.

"Earth."

The pronunciation becomes more beautiful, brighter than before.

He watches the rays of fire touch this unique planetary rotundity, each 'morning', their extinction on the other side, each 'evening'. He watches the Earth turning around this unique star, this 'Sun'.

It's a ring.

A perfect ring.

And Samael smiles... because it's obvious that neither he nor God can ever create better than this.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I hope you liked read this short OS about Samael :) Of course, every reviews are encouraged and appreciated.

About my other fics,

I'm still busy translating 'In a New Light (EN)- 10', it'll come soon. Then I'll propose you to choose the next translation on my twitter account. Go check it! There's also snippets shared there (**Bec Krings**) or on tumblr (**oncewritingalwayswriting**)

X)


End file.
